Megadeth
Megadeth is an American thrash metal band. Formed in California, the band is known for its speedy-guitar and fast, loud lyrics. The band was formed after Metallica's lead guitarist, Dave Mustaine, left the band. With a lust for commercial revenge, he set out to start a band that was bigger, better, badder and faster than Metallica. Megadeth met with relative success in underground with their first record, "Killing Is My Business... And Business Is Good!", but found their niche with 1986's "Peace Sells... But Who's Buying?". Along with their comtemporaries, Anthrax, Metallica & Slayer, the band went on to spearhead the new Thrash Metal movement, and would be known as the "Big Four of Thrash". Since then, the band has gone through a myriad of band members, aside from the sole remaining member of the band throughout, Dave Mustaine. The band since has sold 25 million albums worldwide. History Of The Band Early Days Megadeth's early day's started soon after Dave Mustine being kicked out of Metallica. Dave soon found other band members and began to form what is now known as Megadeth. Much of the reason why Megadeth was formed was because of Mustaine's fuel to beat Metallica after kicking him out and not giving him credit for Kill Em' All. Killing is my Business... And Business is Good! In 1985 Megadeth signed onto Combat Records, and was given $8,000 as a signing bonus. Dave Mustaine drew a picture of mascot Vic Rattlehead for the album's cover art, but Combat lost the art and substituted what Mustaine has called "A plastic skull with tin foil and plastic bones with ketchup". The album has a cover in it, a thrash metal version of These Boots Are Made For Walking, titled "These Boots". Some sections to the song is still censored of the original song, written by Lee Hazel. Peace Sells...But Who's Buying? In 1986, a year after Killing is my Buisness, Megadeth still was signed onto Combat Records. When Megadeth heared the poor quality of the music they fired them and signed onto a major label, Capital Records. Peace Sells...But Who's Buying? is known for being Megadeth's breakthrough album, leaving them in with the stars. Their first music video was "Peace Sells". "Peace Sells" ranked #11 on VH1's 40 Greatest Metal Songs. Alice Cooper gave Megadeth a session before a show when they opened for them, about Mustaine's drug abuse. The band is still in this album battleing drugs, resulting in band members getting fired. So Far, So Good... So What! In 1988 Megadeth released the album So Far, So Good... So What!, with that being with a major label they spent 5 months making the album. The album was soon declared platinum in the US. The album was Megadeth's first album that didn't go well with some critics. The album showed Mustaine's 'Softer Side', releasing the single In My Darkest Hour. In 1989, they replaced their drummer. Rust in Peace *More Later* Category:Megadeth Category:Thrash Metal Bands Category:Capitol Records artists Category:Roadrunner Records artists Category:Heavy metal groups Category:Warner Music Group artists Category:Musical groups established in 1983 Category:Sanctuary Records artists Category:Musical groups disestablished in 2002 Category:Musical groups reestablished in 2004 Category:Musical groups from California Category:Musical quartets Category:Combat Records artists